


Red as Night

by FoxRafer



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First attempt at writing my favorite <i>Bones</i> couple; I hope I do them justice. Written for the 'red' prompt, VRD Challenge at <a href="http://5-prompts.livejournal.com/"><b>5_prompts</b></a>; inspired by this <a href="http://jpgmag.com/photos/235621"><b>picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red as Night

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing my favorite _Bones_ couple; I hope I do them justice. Written for the 'red' prompt, VRD Challenge at [**5_prompts**](http://5-prompts.livejournal.com/); inspired by this [**picture**](http://jpgmag.com/photos/235621).

Angela read the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time, folded it back in the envelope, slipped it out again. Jack watched her, a mixture of amusement and concern on his face.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, it's like I have a big stop sign in my head. A huge red traffic light. _Glowing_ red. Practically _bleeding_ red.

"Ok, I get the picture," Hodgins laughed, taking his invitation out of her hand.

Angela turned to face him. "No, no you don't," she said through a grim smile. "That's just my fear, my worry that something will happen to you. But you love diving, the discoveries, the excitement. You can't contain it; it spills out of you when you just think about diving into that black hole of death."

"It's the [**Black Hole of Andros**](http://www.wondermondo.com/Countries/NA/Bahamas/SouthAndros/AndrosBlackHole.htm) and for your information the Blue Hole north of Dahab, Egypt is actually known as the most dangerous diving site."

"Blue hole, black hole. It doesn't matter. The point is I don't want you to go, but I want you to go."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Just don't go in and out of that gelatinous water a hundred times or anything, ok?"

"Only to get back to you," he promised, leaning in for a lingering kiss.


End file.
